All The Way Down
by WhenSailorJerrysAround
Summary: It's Danny and Holly against the world - or at least it would be if Danny would put his ego away for five minutes.
1. Chapter One: Her Name Is Holly

**All The Way Down.**

**Holly stood inside what was meant to be CIA HQ. To her it looked just like a normal office, perhaps a little bit shinier. She found it odd that the CIA didn't even try to disguise them selves. The front door even had a sign that said 'Headquarters – CIA, private property' How obvious could you get?**

**Holly's insides were spinning. She tried to go over what had happened that day.**

**A phone call. Holly had spoken to a Mr. Fletcher – Fletch for short – who had introduced himself as head of the junior division of CIA. Fletch had said they needed ****her****. That they had something to talk to her about. Then her father had gone missing. And she'd found a dead crow at her front door. Not the nicest thing to run into on a Sunday afternoon. She had a feeling that somehow this was all linked... **

**A man walked towards her, he was wearing jeans and aviators with spiky black hair and tanned skin. He looked more like Tom Cruise than a secret agent of any kind.**

"**Hi, I'm Fletch … We spoke on the phone?"**

**Holly was stunned for a second. 'Fletch' was not what she was expecting. His voice sounded old but he looked young, in his early 20's maybe?**

**She managed to nod.**

"**Brilliant, this way please, we have some things to discuss."**

**He led the way to a smaller room, with only a desk and a sofa in it. There was a woman sitting behind the desk, tapping the keys on the smallest Laptop Holly had ever seen. There was also a boy. About her age, with curly brown hair and boyish blue eyes.**

"**Hollow, this is Mrs. Amstell. And your partner Daniel."**

"**My partner?" Holly asked looking again at the boy, 'Daniel'.**

"**Yeah," Daniel spoke is a thick northern accent. "And I'm not exactly jumping for joy either, love."**

**Charming!**

"**Be nice Danny, we've spoken about this before. We need two kids at the camp. A boy ****and**** a girl. Hollow is here to help you."**

**Holly winced at the sound of her full name.**

"**The name's Holly actually, and what am I helping him with anyway?"**

"**Nothing!" Danny shouted indignantly. And turned to leave the building.**

"**He'll come around soon enough." Mrs. Amstell said reassuringly. "Right now though, we have some gadgets for you."**

"**Philips is waiting upstairs for you. Floor 9 ¾, the elevator's just at the end of the corridor – last one on the left." Fletch offered.**

**Holly nodded and started to make her way out of the room, in the direction that they pointed her.**

**It wasn't until she'd reached the elevator that she realized something odd. Floor **

**9 ¾? It sounded like something out of a Harry Potter novel. She pressed the call bell and waited. She decided that Fletch and Mrs. Amstell were nuts. **

**She looked between buttons 9 and 10. And noticed nothing odd … except there was an odd marking a little way underneath the 10. It looked like a fraction. She reached out to touch it and the second her fingers came in contact with the shiny metal the elevator started to shake… **

* * *

**Thankyou for reading :D review ?**


	2. Chapter Two: Five Minute Briefing

Chapter Two.

The doors of the elevator opened and Holly stepped out. She blinked in the darkness. She stuck her hands out in front of her and stumbled forwards hoping to find a light.

Then... All of a sudden, the light found her. And her surroundings were lit by big white beaming lights, blinding her mometarily.

"Just had to break out the emergency lights, sweetheart, never get any light in this dingy old place." A middle aged man in tartan trousers and a bow tie adressed her politely.

Holly gaped at him. This place was hardly dingy! Bright white tiles lined the walls and floor, and the ceiling was clear shiny glass. Computers of every size and make were buzzing and downloading, and men in crisp lab coats bussled around everywhere, tidying and such as they went.

"Philip Phillips," the tartan-trouser man said, extending his hand.

Stifling a laugh at his unfortunate name, Holly shook his hand and muttered, "pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine me dear. But before we get all chummy with one another I should introduce you to your gadgets. They're the real reason you're here right?"

"Right." Holly answered and followed him to a table, central of the room.

"Firstly.. a mobile-telephone"

"Already got one." Holly answered, showing him her brand new iPhone. She glanced at the one on the table. No way was she taking that thing, it was ancient!

"Not one like this, it takes fingerprints and scans oganic materials, plus it works without credit or signal. And it comes im whatever style you want, so no panicking."

It was like he had read her mind.

Next..

"A belt?" Holly asked him unsurely.

"Yes miss, but this belt is fitted with a climbing string and mechanism, which I'm sure you'll agree is very handy." Phillips laughed at a joked that only he had seemed to hear.

"And finally, my favourite..."

"Smarties!" Holly smiled, finally something to eat.. she was starving.

"Exactly! But you don't eat these smarties."

Damn it!

"They act as miniture bombs!"

Even better, Holly smiled.

Holly signed onto IM later that evening, and found a new message already open on her laptop.

**TheBoltonWonder:** _Holly, I don't want to be stuck with you anymore than you want to be stuck with me. Personally I think you're a liability and I don't particularly want a newbie. But beggars can't be choosers, so I've made the descision for us to try and get along. For the sake of the CIA._

How very noble of him, she thought sarcasticly.

**HollyBerries3: **_Whatever._

**TheBoltonWonder: **_Great, we leave tommorrow._

TOMMORROW ?

**HollyBerries3: **_Say what ? I haven't even been 'breifed' yet !?_

**TheBoltonWonder:** _Basically, Camp Cadoolie is for kid genious' and athletes, recently kids have gone missing and it our job to find out why. I'm going under the name Danny Sandford, and you'll be Holly White. I'm going for football and your doing art._

Perfect, art was her best subject.

**TheBoltonWonder: **_Oh, and you're supposed to be my girlfriend._

Holly nearly fell off of her seat laughing, her and Danny hadn't even had a three-word conversation yet, let alone kissing or anything.

**HollyBerries3: **_I'll believe it when I see it._

Then she signed off.


End file.
